


Great Power/Great Responsibility

by bennyfanks



Series: Spider-Albert [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spiderman AU, albert and elmer are brothers, albert is spiderman, based on my boyfriend's au, denton is iron man, i've never written action scenes so please be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyfanks/pseuds/bennyfanks
Summary: Albert knew he was ready. He knew he could be useful for so much more than just being a one-man Neighborhood Watch. He just wished he could do something to prove himself to Denton.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadwritersociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwritersociety/gifts).



> hello!! this is something that's been in the works for a very long time and i'm really excited to finally be writing this. a lot of this will be heavily based on spiderman homecoming for now. but who knows, maybe after i finish this series i'll start an original sequel. i really hope you enjoy this!!

Albert woke up with a start. He had that damn dream again-- the one where he had to watch his uncle die right in front of him. It had been almost a year since it actually happened but the image was so fresh in his mind and it haunted him almost every night. Sometimes it went differently in his dreams. But he was never able to save him no matter what he did. He should probably go back and see that therapist his aunt made him see after his uncle’s death. But she could never really understand, since if Albert told her that he was Spiderman he’d probably be institutionalized for being delusional.

He sat up and groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his palms. His phone buzzed rapidly on his shelf and he reached over blindly to shut off the alarm. He kicked his legs over the side of the loft bed and hopped off, landing gently on his feet.

Albert always found it somewhat amusing that here he was, this awesome superhero, and he just did mundane stuff like everyone else. He eats cereal like everyone else, brushes his teeth like everyone else, gets dressed like everyone else, goes to school like everyone else. Sometimes he tries to imagine other superheroes doing normal people things. The thought of Captain America doing chores always made him snort.

 

On the subway to school, he shot off another text to Darcy. Darcy, Denton’s assistant, was stuck with the glorious job of babysitting Albert. Every so often he checked in to see what the kid was up to and make sure he wasn’t dead, but otherwise he left him alone. The same could not be said for Albert, who texted Darcy about every little thing that happened to him. Denton  _ had _ told Albert to update Darcy on his whereabouts, but maybe he was overdoing it a little. It wasn’t his fault he got excited.

**Albert:** _ hey darcy! _

**Albert:** _ i get out of school at 2:45 today _

**Albert:** _ just let me know if i need to help _

**Albert:** _ oh i quit robotics club btw _

**Albert:** _ so i have more time for fighting crime _

**Albert:** _ anyways talk to u later! _

 

The entire school day, Albert could not focus. Even before the Bite (Albert thought it fitting to capitalize it for dramatic effect) he had trouble focusing. And when his senses were all dialed up to 11, his ADHD transformed into some sort of mutant super ADHD. That combined with his excitement to go out and help save the neighborhood made for a pretty unproductive school day. Thankfully, though, his grades didn’t suffer as he would just steal the notes from Race later.

Speaking of Race, Albert was presently staring at the back of his head. He hadn’t stopped thinking about him since their chat at lunch a few weeks before.

 

“You’ve heard about that Spiderman guy, right?” Race had asked, cheek resting in his palm as he poked at his leftover spaghetti. Albert nearly choked on his chocolate milk. “Uh, yeah? Why?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Race shrugged, taking a bite. “You ever wonder who he is? I mean, he has to be a pretty young guy. I can’t see some old guy doing flips and stuff like that,” he said with his mouth full.

“I mean, Captain America is, like, 100.”

“Whatever. You know what I mean. I wonder if he’s in high school or something.” His eyes suddenly lit up. “Holy shit, what if he went here?”

“Yeah, that’d be… pretty crazy,” Albert chuckled.

Race was silent for a second. “You think he’s cute?” Again, Albert nearly choked. “Imagine, like, dating Spiderman. He’s so mysterious, y’know? I kinda like that in a guy.”

“You have a crush on a dude you’ve never even seen before?” Albert asked, and he could feel the blush rising to his face. “For all you know he could be some ugly 85 year old man.”

“I don’t think 85 year old men have  _ that _ body. I mean, have you seen the guy in that skintight suit?” Jesus  _ Christ _ , Albert wanted nothing more than to die in this moment. But at the same time, the thought of Race ogling his body didn’t seem that bad to him.

Oh God, was Albert gay?

He decided ultimately to table that for another time.

 

And now that it was another time, Albert made the executive decision that he was in fact gay and he had a massive crush on Race. Who also had a massive crush on him. Except he didn’t know that it was actually  _ Albert _ he had a massive crush on. Albert could easily just tell him that he was Spiderman, but that was another issue he decided to table for another time.

  
  


He felt the excitement pooling up in his chest as he watched the clock in his 6th period class. The second hand drew nearer and nearer to the 12, and his legs bounced and shaked the desk while he clutched his backpack tightly. As soon as the bell rung, Albert shot up and ran out the door, practically sprinting through the halls and out the doors. He kept on running out the gates and through the city, weaving through pedestrians. He slowed down to a walk to avoid suspicion and, once no one was near him, he slipped into an alleyway out of sight.

He knelt down and quickly unzipped his backpack, pulling out the red spandex suit (well, not really spandex, but Denton would never tell him what it was actually made of). He took off his pullover and t-shirt in one swift motion, followed by his shoes and pants. He pulled the suit up over his body and the mask over his face. He slapped the button on his chest, compressing the suit to fit tightly against his body. He threw his backpack at the wall and quickly webbed it against it before shooting another web at the top of the building and taking off.

On days Albert went out to fight crime (which was nearly every day), he always used the same very convenient excuse: the Denton internship. Yeah, technically he was working under Denton in a way. Just not going out for coffee runs like everyone else was lead to believe. Instead, he spent his “internship” helping little old ladies cross the street or stopping petty thieves. He also spent a lot of time taking pictures with little kids and showing off for them by doing backflips.

While all that stuff was pretty fun, he felt himself yearning for more. He sat on the edge of a building, eating a churro and scrolling through his texts to Darcy. He always told him “let me know if Denton needs my help.” But he never did. What was it? Was being an Avenger really so boring that nothing happened that required his help? Did Denton not trust him enough? Did he not think Albert was ready? The thought of that frustrated him. Albert  _ knew  _ he was ready. He knew he could be useful for so much more than just being a one-man Neighborhood Watch. He just wished he could do something to prove himself to Denton.

 

By the time he got home, all Albert wanted to do was go to bed. He’d been out patrolling from the time school got out until-- he checked the holo watch on the inside of his wrist--  almost 9pm. Not to mention the fact that when he returned to the alleyway, he found that his backpack full of clothes had been stolen. Awesome.

He texted his aunt around 6 telling her that the Denton internship was going to be keeping him late for “training.”. Thankfully, she was staying at work late that night anyways. The hospital was understaffed so she was staying until midnight. But just to be safe, Albert decided to sneak back into his room anyways.

Lights were on in the house, but he paid no mind to it as he jimmied open his bedroom window. His aunt forgot to turn off the lights all the time, no big deal. He opened the window enough for him to get into his room and quietly crawled through the opening onto his ceiling. He crawled to the middle of his bedroom where he knew the floor didn’t creak before unsticking his feet and jumping down with a soft thump. He pulled off his mask and sighed softly, ruffling his hair. He turned to his dresser to grab some pajamas and--

Albert jumped out of his skin as he heard something crash to the ground. His head whipped to his desk, where his twin brother Elmer sat, Legos now scattered at his feet. Albert froze, mouth agape, as he tried thinking of an explanation.

“Uh… I… i-it’s not what you think!” he stammered.

“I don’t know what I think!” Elmer exclaimed, jumping to his feet.. “You were- you were on the ceiling!” Albert slapped the button on his chest, decompressing his suit and letting it fall to the floor, which left him standing there in just his boxers and socks.

“What are you doing in my room?” Albert asked, kicking the suit off his feet.

“I was looking to see if you had any spare pieces so I could finish this Lego set... But don’t change the subject!”

“Look, you can’t tell anyone, okay? Promise me,” he begged.

“How am I supposed to just not tell anyone that my  _ brother _ is the  _ Spiderman _ ?”

“First off, it’s just Spiderman,” Albert corrected him. “Secondly, you’re not gonna tell anyone because I won’t hesitate to murder you.”

“Okay, fine!” Elmer conceded. He looked down and stared at the suit sitting in a pile on the floor.. “So…” he drawed out. “You have, like, super powers?”

Albert cleared his throat, nodding. “Yeah, kinda. Enhanced senses, strength, agility, that kinda stuff.”

“And you can just stick to stuff now?”

“That’s just part of my suit. Same with the webs,” he explained.

“Damn. I was hoping the webs came out of your ass like a real spider,” Elmer laughed, causing Albert to snort. 

“So I’m guessing you don’t really have an internship with Denton?” Elmer asked.

“I mean, not technically. When I say I have the internship I’m usually out, y’know… doin’ stuff.” Though he already knew, Albert still felt uneasy directly telling his brother that he was a superhero. “But I do work with Mr. Denton. He made me that suit.”

“So like… Bryan Denton is your sugar daddy?” Elmer gasped. Albert stifled a laugh and threw his mask at his head. “ _ Shut up. _ ”

“Wait… do you lay eggs?”

“Oh my God-- if you ask me one more fuckin’ question I am webbing your mouth shut,” he threatened, only half joking. “Now go to your own room. And this  _ never happened _ .”

Elmer left with a stupid grin on his face after collecting his Legos off the floor. Albert changed into his pajamas and pulled himself onto his bed, groaning as he settled into the soft mattress.

Well, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrolling had been uneventful that day, to say the least. It’s like the world knew Albert needed a distraction from school and his stupid brother, and so it decided that there would be no crime in the entire city of New York that day. The most exciting thing that happened was a tourist stopping him to ask for directions.

He sat cross-legged on the ledge of a building, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. He could easily just head home now and call it a day, but it was only-- he checked his wrist-- 7:30, and what if something exciting happened after the sun went down?

His eyes scanned the streets below him and he just people-watched for awhile. That is until one pedestrian caught his eye. It was Race, carrying a duffel bag. Must be walking home from dance. He smiled a little, following him with his eyes.

Albert had tried ignoring his feelings for Race to no avail. He wondered what it would be like to date him. They were already best friends, and Race was incredibly physically affectionate. So it wouldn't be much different, except Albert could call Race his boyfriend. His  _ boyfriend _ . He stopped himself short of sighing dreamily like a 12 year old girl when he noticed something… off.

There was a man walking behind Race. Not just walking behind him. He was behaving oddly suspicious, staring straight ahead at Race and visibly clutching something in his pocket. The hair on Albert’s arms stood up. He had to do something, and fast.

The man walked faster, drawing closer to Race. Albert shot a web at a nearby streetlamp and swung down, landing right behind the man and grabbing his shoulder. “Hey, buddy!” Albert said. The man jumped and whipped around to face him. “Hey-!” was all he was able to say before Albert shot a web at his face. He stumbled backwards into the wall of the adjacent building and tried clawing the synthetic web fluid off of his face, in the process dropping a knife from his pocket. He shot another web at the man, this time sticking him against the wall. He struggled, kicking his legs wildly, but he wasn't going anywhere. Albert plucked the knife off the ground and held it tauntingly in front of him. “Looks like you dropped something! Don't worry, I'll take care of it for you,” he said, webbing the knife on the wall near him. He sighed and dusted off his hands before finally turning to Race.

He stood frozen, holding an earbud with one hand and death gripping the strap of his duffel bag with the other. His eyes were locked on Albert, and he was thankful that Race couldn't see his blush through his mask.

“Holy shit,” he breathed. “It's  _ you _ . You're… you’re Spiderman.”

“Yep, that’s me,” Albert responded, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible for someone who just stopped a bad guy from mugging his best friend/love of his life.

“That- that guy, he was… uh, thank you,” Race stammered. Albert had to stop himself from laughing seeing Race, who was always so witty and cool, get all flustered and struggle for words.

“No prob, dude. Just doing my job. Now if you'll excuse me, gotta deal with this guy,” he replied turning back toward the man currently stuck against the wall.

A scoff came from behind him and Albert turned his head back to see Race, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. “Well, ain’t you gonna walk me home? Make sure I'm safe? I mean, who says I won’t get mugged for  _ real _ on my way home.” God, he really did have a point. He looked back and forth between him and the situation on the wall, internally debating before sighing. “Okay, sure,” he concedes. “...You got a paper and pen?”

* * *

 

After leaving a quick note and leaving it on the wall next to the man, Albert followed Race to his home. They walked in silence, unsure of what to do or say.

Race breaks the tension after a few minutes. “Y’know, it’s weird. Seeing you like this.”

“How do you mean?”

“Like, walking. Usually you'd be swinging above the streets or at the very least running or something. Superheroes don’t walk.”

Albert just shrugged, turning and walking backwards. “Well, sometimes I get tired. You don't know, maybe I take the subway to go take down bad guys.” 

Race snorted at this and shook his head. “I highly doubt you do… anyways. Here’s me.” He stopped in front of a building, nodding towards it. Of course, Albert knew this. But Spiderman didn't.

“Okay, cool. Well… glad you didn't get mugged,” he said, awkwardly. 

Race grinned, looking down and running his fingers through his mop of curly hair. “Yeah, me too.”

“Uh… guess I better get going.” He gestures behind him with his thumb. “City won’t protect itself, you know?”

“Oh um, before you go…” Race paused, biting his lip. “You know, if you want, maybe sometime we could like, have dinner or something?” 

Holy shit. Holy  _ shit.  _ Was Race asking him on a date? Albert’s heart started beating a mile a minute.  _ This is your chance,  _ came a voice from the back of his head.  _ Tell him! _

“Wouldn't it kinda draw some attention if you were seen at a restaurant with Spiderman?” Albert laughed nervously.

“Just… meet me on the roof of my building tomorrow night. 7:30.” He didn’t phrase it like a question. Albert found himself grinning like an idiot, and he was so thankful that Race couldn't see.

“Yeah, okay. 7:30 tomorrow. I'll be there,” he agreed.

“Good. Well… night.”

Albert waved goodbye and Race walked up the steps of the building, heading inside and disappearing up a stairwell. As soon as he was gone, Albert started making his way home, this time using the fast way.

As soon as he was home and had successfully snuck back into his room, he pulled out his phone from his thigh pocket. 5 texts from Race. Albert smiled softly to himself as he opened the conversation and read the texts rambling about his “Spiderman encounter.” He didn't respond, just placed his phone on the nightstand, got dressed, and hopped into bed. But instead of sleeping, he found himself staring at the ceiling, grinning and blushing.

* * *

 

“You’re late.”

Albert swung from the neighboring building onto the rooftop, stumbling a bit as he landed. Race, a brown paper bag clutched in his hand, was coolly leaning against the fence with his arms crossed.

“Sorry,” Albert sighed, stretching and sitting (well, more collapsing) down on the blanket that Race had laid out for the two of them. “I got caught up at work. Some guy stole a bike from a little kid, so I had to take care of that,” he explained, laying on his back. Race sat cross-legged across from him and set the brown bag down.

“What we got for dinner tonight?” he asked, arms tucked behind his head.

“Nothin’ fancy. Just some sandwiches and fruit and stuff.” Race began unpacking parchment-paper wrapped ham sandwiches and tupperwares of pineapple and strawberry.

“Sandwiches. Nice. Classic.” Albert sat up and grabbed a sandwich. He pulled up his mask just enough to uncover his mouth and took a bite. “So,” he said around his mouth full of food, “how was your day?”

“Not nearly as exciting as yours,” the blond boy laughed. “Just school. Academic decathlon practice. Y’know, normal stuff. How ‘bout you? Tell me about a day in the life of Spiderboy.” He grinned, popping a piece of pineapple in his mouth.

“First of all, rude.” Albert shoved the other boy’s shoulder lightly and he giggled. “But it was pretty good. Helped an old lady cross the street. Stopped a car accident. Fought off some bank robbers. Y’know, normal stuff,” he said nonchalantly. Race just snorted and shoved his shoulder back.

“Whatever,” he said, rolling his eyes jokingly. “You act like being a hero is just normal for you. There’s no way your personal life is as exciting’ as this.” Albert shrugged, swallowing a bite of fruit. “Eh. My life is pretty boring, I guess. But I’ve been doing this,” he gestures to himself in all his Spandex-clad glory, “for so long that it’s just become another part of my day. Like, I go to school all day, then it’s off to work.”

Race raised his eyebrow at him. “School, huh? You mean to say you’re in high school?”

Albert leaned back on his forearms. “No comment.”

“Oh, come on! This is our, what, fifth date? And you can’t even bother to tell a fella anything? Show me your face even?”

“Oh, these are dates now?” A smirk tugged at Albert’s lips and he noticed Race’s cheeks tinge pink. “I mean, I don’t mind calling ‘em dates. But you’re the one willingly dating a guy you don’t even know.”

Race laid down on his stomach, chin resting on one hand. “Guess it’s something exciting in my life. You got your whole ‘saving New York’ thing. And I’m the boy dating a masked hero, and I don’t even know the guy’s name,” he explained. “We all got our things, right?” Albert shifted to mirror Race’s position and smiled at him. “Yeah, guess so, he sighed.

They just stayed like that for awhile. Albert found himself lost in Race’s gorgeously blue eyes and his stomach was full of butterflies. He wondered if Race had ever felt the way he did in this moment; if he had ever imagined looking into his mystery boy’s eyes and just getting lost in them for hours. He felt a little bad, realizing that at any moment he could just rip off his mask and reveal himself. But that meant revealing to him that this entire time, his best friend had been lying to him. The butterflies died in his stomach and were replaced with heavy guilt.  Was he taking advantage of Race?

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Spidey?” Race asked softly.

“That I wanna kiss you,” Albert blurted out without thinking, face immediately flushing red.

Race was also blushing as he scooted a little bit forward. “Then why don’t you?” His voice was a near-whisper and he flashed a little grin at him. Fuck it, Albert thought as he abruptly closed the distance between them. Any guilty thought he had was immediately forgotten about. His lips trembled and he let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. The other boy tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and Albert absolutely melted.

When they finally pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together. Albert was grinning like an idiot and Race just quietly laughed at him.

“Wow,” was all Albert could muster after a few seconds.

“Really?” Race asked, biting his lip.

“Really,” he laughed as he slowly sat up. “Wish I could do this some more, but I gotta get going. Bad guys aren’t gonna fight themselves.”

Race watched him get up and smiled warmly. “See ya later, Spiderman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two things.   
> 1\. yes the last scene is just something i wrote as part of Good Ol' Spiderman. roast me.  
> 2\. i know it doesnt make sense that race wouldn't recognize albert. but since when was spiderman logical? i mean mj didn't recognize peter so??  
> anyways i hope to update more very soon but my life is about to get super hectic as i move in to college in 2 days. updates will become further apart but don't worry i will continue!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!  
> i'm really proud of this au and i hope i can work on more very soon. i'll be a bit busy as i move in to college, but i do hope to be able to finish this!  
> as always if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments!  
> follow me on tumblr @bennyfanks


End file.
